The Trainee Teacher
by Zade
Summary: ( Chapter 2 out. )A try to write a fanfic out of a Harry Potter RPG. Don't read too carefully, my English needs training :) And don't care about the title, pls :)
1. Default Chapter

  
OK.. Well, I write with a few other girls in a German Harry Potter Roleplaygame. My charakter, Samantha, got involved in really much stories in the last months but as the following is the most intensive plot, I tried the impossible and picked it out. I had to change a lot of the story and leave out a lot of things but that was necessary to make a story out of a RPG. Nevertheless this story about a young trainee teacher in Hogwarts would never have been possible without the gang from the RPG. *hugs and kisses*  
As this is the very first FanFic I ever wrote ( and in a foreign language *yikes* ) I only publish the first part and continue depending on the REVIEWS I hopefully get someday.  
Oh.. ~ means ~ that somebody thinks. :)  
Let's get it on...  
  
  
  
PART 1 SAM  
  
I.   
  
She took a deep breath and counted down to ten as her father had taught her."Dos..Un.. Ok here we go.." It always helped when she was nervous or anxious. Then she opened the door of the teacher's room. Familiar faces turned towards her. It hat only been six years since she left Hogwarts. She smiled shyly, closed the door and heard a soft voice beside her. "Ah. There she is. We are complete now." She turned her head and looked in the wrinkled face of Albus Dumbledore who outstretched his hand. His blue eyes twinkled over the half - moon glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts, or should I say welcome back?" He pushed her gently towards the sitting teachers. "My dear collegues, I want to introduce you a new member of our staff. This is Miss Samantha De Escobar. We chose her out of 100 candidats from the Witch and Wizard University who wanted to finish their last year as a trainee teacher here in Hogwarts. Some of you might still know her as a Gryffindor student. As her subjects are Defence of the Dark Arts and Mugglestudies she can take the whole Defence teaching instead of assisting it, until we have finally found a new teacher for that. Take a seat, Miss Escobar and welcome to the other side" He winked to her and showed her a free chair. Sam smiled in the faces of Prof McGonagall, Prof Sprout, Madame Hooch, Prof Flitwick and Prof Daybridge, the Mugglestudies teacher she would assist now.. Formerly her teachers, now her new collegues.   
Everybody nodded or smiled back, except of the last face her eyes met. Pale and cool it looked towards her as she took the seat next. "Professor Snape, nice to meet you again" she said, trying to keep her voice lax. His black, empty eyes flashed. Snape nodded towards her. She turned her face again towards Dumbledore nervously pushed away a streak of hair with her left hand. A fine silver ring was its only piece of jewellery. On its top a deep green emerald sparkled in the fire light.   
  
After the conference she waited outside the room, leaning at the wall. Many new tasks she would have to face in the next days. Not speaking of her very first lesson on her own. But in addition to that there would be a big celebration in Hogwarts soon . Dumbledore had his jubilee as headmaster ( he wouldn't say to her which it was "Long enough" he had grinned.) and she was in the organisation team. Anticipation made her feel all excitedly and happily. She had not to wait long until the person she was looking for left with hasty steps the room. "Excuse me". The man in the nightblack gown turned around and made his robes wave. "Yes. Samantha" Snape's eyebrow rised and he crossed his arms. He gave her name an ironical stress that changed her nervous face into a slightly annoyed one. "Oh. I see. Obviously you got my owl" she said and raised an eyebrow as well. "Yes, indeed, I got your letter out of the jungle. It was very.. emotional, Samantha" Snape replied with a cynical smile. Sam hated her full name. And the way he pronounced it nearly made her furious. "I never got any answers. And I want to have that clear before we start to work together" she said and her black eyes were full of anger. "I don't have anything to say to you about that.. matter" he sneered and blundered out "matter" so contemptuosly as if it was a desease or something else very uncomfortable. "Nothing but: There are things that better stay where they belong: In the dark." He turned around and left her alone, staring angrily in the left corridor.  
  
  
II.   
  
"Left.. Right.. Left.. Ok. Fix it". Sam was standing in the middle of her new office surrounded by boxes full of books, brushes and tins of paint. A man in a green gown and a white doctor's coat stood on a wooden chair and tried to put a big painting on the wall. He stepped down the chair and wiped the sweat off his face. "Damn heavy those" He pointed on the other paintings which were yet on the wall or still piled up in the corner. It all were living portraits and obvioulsy not very amused being moved and pushed around like that. The one which was just fixed on the wall showed an old knight who suspiciously peered along the frame of his portrait. "Oh I am sorry.. I forgot that you are not used to lift anything heavier than a stethoscope, Dr. Robin Brush" Sam sniggered and laughed. The young man stepped towards her and kissed her nose. "As soon they are teachers they become arrogant" he grinned. He looked around in the small tumbled office and then on his watch. "Do you think you come along without me? I said Dad I would help him with the shop this afternoon" He put his arms around her waist. She smiled "No worries. I am stronger than I appear. And I have this one" Her hand with the emerald ring waved. "Ok then.. I am leaving this place.. Bad memories. Guess who I met on the corridor" He shivered "Our good old friend from the good old days.. Prof Snape" If that name awoke something in Sam, her face didn't show it. "Oh yeah.. did he recognize you?" she asked and focused a portrait. The stone of her ring began to glow green. "Yes he did. "Brush.. what are you doing here? And where did you get this coat? Bought it on a flea market?" " Robin tried to imitate Snape's voice. Sam continued staring on the picture which suddendly started to move upwards. Directed by the hand with the glowing emerald it flew onto the wall and moved until it was over its hook. Sam lowered her hand, the ring's light faded. "Don't take him serious..." "Did we ever do that?" She smiled to Robin "Umm.. not really". They kissed goodbye.   
  
III.   
  
The staff room hummed with the eager discussing voices of the Hogwart's teacher. Sam sat on her seat next to Prof. Snape. Nobody noticed the glow of the emerald on Sam's left hand which she kept half in the long sleeve of her robes. Nobody could hear or see the dialogue of Sam and Snape which was only mental, made possible by her special gifts as a telepath. ~ You were not very happy about this decision, weren't you. ~ Snape's head moved not an inch. ~ I wasn't indeed ~ his dark voice sounded deep in her thoughts. ~ Aren't there enough candidats? Better ones? Or are you such a untalented Defence of the Dark Arts teacher that they had to take him back? ~ Sam eyes darkened. Without moving her lips she contered this mean comment ~ You are the one who claims since my arrival that the Defence should not be taught by such a, I quote ' young, unexperienced witch ', quotation end as I am. Well, you should be glad that they have another teacher now. Oops. I forgot. It is not you. What a pity.~  
  
The staff had voted with a clear majority for the comeback of the former Defence teacher. Sam had not given a vote - she knew too less about this man, except of what she read in the newspaper - and except of the rumours. With rumours, she didn't believe in them. She knew how easy somebody was aim of the daily gossip - out of own experience in the few weeks she was here now. The young, pretty trainee teacher had been seen one time too often in the dungeons and, as Mdm Pince told everybody who wanted to know and everybody who did not, too, in the library with a certain companion. So teachers and students rumoured very soon that there was more between her and the Potion's master than only a collegual relationship. Sam didn't care. She didn't give a dead Flobberworm about that as she knew that it was not true. On the contrary: It kept the truth out of sight, in the dark, and that was good the way it was.  
  
IV   
  
This was the day Sam thought on her way to the Great Hall on a cool, clear Monday morning. Today the old / new Defence teacher would start again. Sam was curious and dissappointed at the same time. She would loose the main teaching and would be an assistant now in Defence, like she had been in Mugglestudies all the time. Sam loved her classes but knew that this had been an unique and extraordinary chance which had been too good to last forever.  
She entered the Hall and sat down. Tired looking pupils and teachers dropped in by and by, one of them Severus Snape who looked as if he had pure lemon juice in his tea cup. Heads moved when Dumbledore entered, accompanied by a tall, good-looking, still quite young man. He had light brown eyes and hairs who showed grey tresses which somehow didn't quite fit to his youthful smile. The Headmaster went with him to the head of the table and it became silent. He spoke "So many letters reached me, pleading for his return. About ten times more owls I had to write to him, but finally he agreed to take at least the Defence lessons for the rest of this term. So please welcome back Prof. Remus Lupin." Enthusiastic applause rose. Only younger student's, who didn't know him anymore and nearly all Slytherins didn't join the cheering. Lupin looked slightly flattered and thanked with calm moves of his hands. The pupils went back to breakfast, chatting and laughing. Lupin shook hands with old colleagues. When he reached the end of the table and saw Snape his face turned cooler. "And Severus.. Hope our teamwork will be as good as it was..." "Lupin - I keep an eye on you" Snape grumbled with dangerous low voice. "You may have convinced the Ministery and old man Dumbledore, but not.." "So you are Professor Lupin?" Sam interrupted quickly. She had detected a frightening stream of wrath and anger floating between Lupin and Snape. Empathy, the ability to feel certain strong human emotions, a part of her gift, had helped often in such critical situations. It seemed to work out this time as well. Lupin turned towards her and his face relaxed. "Yes indeed. And who do I have the pleasure to meet?" He smiled and sat down next to her. "Samantha De Escobar" she replied, ignoring Snape who watched them with still angrily glowing eyes. "Trainee teacher. I will assist you in Defence." - "Oh I see, you are the new young talent that had lead Defence all of her own.. the director's words" Lupin said still smiling as he saw Sam's face blush. He grabbed a slice of toast and eyed her face, thinking. "I know, this sounds quite clumsy, but I am sure I met you before." Sam glared but just one second until she found back her control. "No, I am afraid we never saw each other before." she answered, trying to sound not nervously. Lupin leaned back in his chair, chewing. "I am sorry, but I am very sure. Your face is so familiar to me.. De Escobar.. this isn't an English name is it?" Sam pushed back a hairtress and answered "No it isn't, it's Spanish. My mother is English and my father Spanish." He didn't stop viewing her face. "Spanish.. hmm" She couldn't help but risk a quick look to Snape who listened with tense. "See you in the conference, I got to go." She stood up quickly and left the room. Lupin looked towards Severus but he avoided every eye contact.  
  
V  
  
With the high pile of books in her arm, Sam couldn't hardly see where she set her feet. So she didn't recognize that the table she was heading to was already occupied. "Do you need a helping hand?" a friendly voice asked and before Sam had time to answer somebody released her arms from the books. It was Remus Lupin who settled down again with the book he head been reading before. "' lo" Sam said and added "I hope I don't disturb you?" "Never" Lupin grinned. "I am here because of you!" "Me?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yes" Lupin pushed the large book towards her "I was so sure that I know your face." Sam read the title of the book he was showing her "Hogwarts Yearbook.." She swallowed driely. Lupin flicked the pages until he found what he was searching for. "It is astonishing..look." Sam hold her breath. The picture Lupin was pointing out showed a small group of dark-haired, Latin looking youngsters in poncho like robes among Hogwart's students. "The Southamerican Exchange students" was printed below. "See." Lupin seemed not to recognize how puzzled Sam was. "That's me.. that's Severus, and next to him.." Sam did not want to look as she knew what she would see. But finally she turned her eyes toward Lupin's finger. Yes, there was an about fifteen year old Snape, pale and skinny, with the same sinister and grim look he had nowadays. And next to him, holding his hand and just tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the cheek, stood a Southamerican girl. She was slim, delicate, with half-long black shiny hair and fine features in a slightly tanned face. Except of the colour of her cool green almond-eyes she looked exactly like Sam.  
Sam didn't say anything. Lupin gently put one hand on hers. So close to her he could smell a sweet touch of rose perfume coming from her hair. "Miss Escobar, I am a wizard and used to believe in many things. But two things never belonged to that: I don't believe in rumours. And I don't believe in chance. The first you get to know when you come back to this schools are rumours. You know the gossip about me, but do you know the ones about yourself?" "Rumours about me are as false as those about you" Sam said quietly. "I know. You don't have any affair, but is this .. chance?" He nodded towards the open book. "I met this girl about twenty-five years ago . She could be your twin. And she was the girlfriend of Severus Snape. Her name was.." "Clara." Sam looked into his surprised face. "Clara Vasquez. She is my mother. Severus Snape.. He is my father."  
  
  
  
VI  
  
"I don't know why I am telling you all this" Sam sat in a cosy armchair in Lupin's office and looked into the fire. "Is it because you are such a good listener or because I am such a lousy liar?" She blew into a mug of hot tea in her hands. Traces in her face showed that she had cried. Lupin looked at her, a moment hesitating. Then he answered "You needed to talk to somebody, keeping all this so long hidden. You had to give vent to your feelings" - "I suppose you're right." Sam rubbed her eyes. "I never spoke to anybody about that. Not even with my parents. And Severus.. We never lost a word about it.. or her." She sipped on her tea. "I am afraid I can't tell you anymore, I never really knew Clara very well. How long have you been in Southamerica to search her?" - "About a year. It lasted ages to find out everything, I started with nothing.The archives of the orphanage I was given to after her death burned out completely. My parents adopted me without knowing anything about my past. It's so .. funny. I went around the world to search for an answer and it was all the time here, in my school, in front of my desk, seven years long. I thought he just hated me without any reason! No one had worse marks than me in Potions, no one had more detention than I had, he even kept me once in at my sixteenth birthday! And he knew it all the time.." She shook her head angrily. " Even when he knew I would come back he didn't do anything. I made the first step ... like usual." Her face was red with anger. Lupin walked over to her and sat down in front of her. "Hey..don't waste your precious energy in being angry. Don't blame him. You have a family, you had a nice childhood. There is no use.." He watched her and pondered. "You like him, don't you." It was a statement, no question. Sam didn't answer. She just looked to him, shook her head to free her face from the long hair falling over her shoulder. They sat awhile in silence and drank their tea. Sam finally smiled. "I think I have some work to do. Thanks for listening." Sam smiled so sweetly that he felt his heart beating. "No matter, that's what collegues are for, Miss Escobar" he replied pleasantly. She rose from her armchair. "For you it's 'Sam'." - "Um.. Remus" he said after a pause and touched his chest. "Well then.. thanks again and see you.. Remus." She turned around when she passed him on her way out and touched his arm quickly. The touch and the sound of her voice saying his name sent shivers down his spine. Long after Sam left the room Remus stood in the middle of the room, breathing deeply through the nose, spreading his nostrils to catch the rose scent which was mingled with the air she had passed.  
  



	2. Remus

  
  
PART 2 Remus  
  
I.  
  
Days, weeks went by. Sam had her hands full with preparing the jubileé party - and with teaching. Lupin had been very satisfied with the job she had done until his return. So they made an agreement: Sam continued teaching on her own the half of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, Lupin took the other half.   
They liked each other and soon found out that they had many things in common. Often they sat together after lessons and talked. Sam was fascinated of Remus' spontaneity, his energy and his adventurous travel years. He had worked with the curse breakers in Egyptian pyramids and taught on wizard schools worldwide. Lupin liked Sams enthusiasm, her cheerful nature and her creativity. Sam was a passionate painter. Sometimes they went together to Hogsmeade where he bought new books at Flourish & Blotts and she bought paint, brushes or canvas at "Paint & Brush - Accessoires for visual artists since 1470" which was owned by Jebediah Paint and Abraham Brush who was Robin's father. Since Sam mentioned that the young man in the doctor's coat, who once waved through the shopwindow, when she and Lupin went by, was her fiance, a situation like after the talk about Clara and Severus did not happen again. When they felt their talk became too personal, one of them quickly changed the subject to something harmless.   
Nevertheless it was sure for both of them that something between them was more than just cooperativeness or friendship. Sam was scared how often she was thinking of Remus Lupin. Her drawings and scratches were full of wolves, lone wolves howling to the full moon. Little signs showed her that he thought of her, too. Books she talked about often appeared on her desk the next days. She mentioned once the anniversary of her parents ( both Muggles). When she wanted to ask for a holiday to spent this day with her family in London she got to know that Lupin was entered in the timetable for this day for all of her lessons since weeks. Her empathy only comfirmed her impression: Lupin felt more for her then just sympathy. And more and more she was sure that this feelings were not one-sided.  
  
II.   
  
It was a busy day for Sam. Tomorrow the jubilee ceremony would take place in Hogwarts. She spent hours with checking guest lists, planning menues and helping with the decoration of the Great Hall. The preparations for her lessons had to wait until the evening. Sam was very tired and couldn't harldy concentrate on the words in the book. But she had to get this work done. Tomorrow morning the band for the feast, a group named "The Gravestones" would arrive at the stations. No time for sleep.. no time she thought sleepily and yawned. Her eyes closed slowly.  
A hard knocking sound woke her up. She raised her head from the desktop and blinked against the sunlight. Sunlight? "Come in." she moaned and rubbed her face. Remus Lupin entered the room. "Good morning." Morning? She looked on her watch. "Oh my God I overslept.. I have to .. The Gravestones!" She wanted to rush out of the room but Lupin stopped her, catching Sam at her shoulders. "The Gravestones are safely in their guest rooms. Me and Hagrid picked them up an hour ago" he said calmly. Sam couldn't avoid a relieved sigh. "Did you? Oh.. wow.. thank you, Remus". She recognized how near she was to him and lowered her eyes. He still held her shoulders with both arms. She lifted her hands to push them away but when her fingers met his they overcrossed. "Remus" Sam said softly, raising her view again. When their eyes met thoughts beat like flashlights through Lupins brain. She is so young. She is Snape's daughter. Merlin's beard, she is engaged. But Sam was so close to him. Again he could smell the rose scent. Remus lost his control. He pulled Sam gently towards him and lowered his head. As she did not turn her head away, Remus' lips touched hers. First a bit clumsy. But his second kiss was much more intensive.  
Both were lost in a rush of emotions which had been so long surpressed. But after a while the face of Robin came into Sam's mind. She panted and freed herself. Lupin's eyes widened. "Sam.. what's up.. did I do anything wrong..?" he asked worridly and lifted a hand towards her face. "No.. you didn't make any mistake" Sam whispered and their third kiss was so passionate that Remus' didn't recognize the tear that dropped on the floor.  
  
III.  
  
Finally they let go each other, both breathing heavily. Sam mumbled "He must not know it.." She didn't know if she meant Robin or Snape. Or both. "No worries." he whispered, stroking her smooth black hair and enjoying it's rose smell. "I want to stay alive, you know." She looked up to him, letting the emerald glow. ~ Then you have to get used to this kind of conversation, Remus J. Lupin ~ - ~ Oh, I think it's quite useful, Samantha Maria De Escobar..~ His mouth searched again hers but they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Scared they made both a step backwards. Sam rushed to her armchair and grabbed a book while Lupin tidied his robes and ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, then he opened the door.Severus Snape, carrying a smoking goblet which obviously contained the Wolfsbane Potion, entered Sam's office. "Here you are .. Lupin.What are you doing here?" he gnarled and looked suspiciously from Sam to Remus. Sam lowered the book she pretended to read - holding it upside down. "Miss Escobar and me are planning the next week's Defence lessons" Lupin explained friendly to Snape who seemed as if he didn't believe a single word. At the same time only Sam heard Remus' voice ~ Turn around..~ She looked at him, puzzled, and turned her head around. ~ Not you, the book!~ Lupin's face didn't show his amusement. With a bang Sam closed the book and put it hastily aside. Snape watched her and his eyes narrowed. "Anyway.." he said drawling. "Here's your Potion, Lupin. Next time I won't run after you through the whole castle just to serve it." After another fierce look he left the room. "Phew." Sam fell back in her chair. Lupin laughed and kneeled in front of her. "He searched you? As if. He observes me. Since I am here." she grumbled. Remus took her hand and played with the silver ring. "He can't help it. Snape's a spy with heart and soul." Sam sighed "I have the impression that he has the personal mission to ruin my life and the lives of the ones I .. like" she added quickly and avoided the word "love". Remus light eyes searched hers. They kissed again. After a while he mumbled: "Sam.. I know I don't have any rights to claim something but... you will talk to Robin someday, won't you?" She froze in his arms. "He is on a conference in London. He'll come back today, I won't see him again before the feast tonight, and that's not really a good opportunity to talk." Sam said cooly. He looked at her, a bit frightened. "I can't join the feast as you know.. Full moon." Remus looked sadly towars her. She saw it and closed her eyes "I am sorry." "It's ok.. you are a bit confused at the moment, it's my fault, I kinda overran you." He smiled weakly. "I can't give you what he does but I can't help it.." Remus stroked her cheek. "I fell madly in love with you." Sam bit her lip. ~ I love you, Sam. See, how useful this is? I have ... problems to pronounce this word, I prefer this way ~ He watched her beautiful eyes who were now filling with tears. "Robin .. I have knowed him nearly all of my life, and I believed I love him.. and you, you come back and within a few days, weeks you turn everything upside down.." He reached Sam a tissue. She dried her face and sobbed "But I can't help it.. I love you, too.." Remus eyes gleamed. He hugged her while she still cried, covering his shoulder with her tears.   
  
  
IV.   
  
In the evening Lupin stood at his office window and stared into the twilight. Snape had been suspicious and watchful the whole day. Sam and Remus had played their roles as good collegues. After work she had brought him to his office and they had kissed desperately a very long time in the empty corridor, always looking around if somebody would come. It had reminded him strongly of his adolence years in Hogwarts. When Sam had finally left him to get ready for the party she had promised to visit him later.  
As he saw the last rays of sunlight fading in the red coloured clouds he started to undress himself. He had torn a lot of robes and clothes during his transfigurations. Remus got rid of robe, coat, pants, shirt and underwear. Completely naked he watched the moon rising and felt the transforming begin.  
Remus' body shook heavily when his limbs stretched with croaking noises and crucial pains. Remus panted and screamed. His voice turned into howling as his head lengthened and the fur began to grow everywhere. Lupin's hands curled into clawed paws, a tail grew at his back. The wolf fell on his feet and blinked. The Potion had worked, kept his mind. But he was very tired. Remus walked under his desk, curled up and fell asleep while the full moon shone through his office window.  
  
V.  
  
At the same time Sam stood in front of her dressing mirror. She had changed her everyday robe and clothes with a long, black, strapless velvet dress. Except of her ring she wore no jewellery. Her hair was held back from the face with a slight knot in the neck. She sighed and sprayed a bit perfume on her tanned neck. Although she never needed long with dressing and makeup she stood here since one hour. "Vanity? No, my dear. You are just a damn coward, Samantha!" She streched out her tongue towards the mirror.   
She didn't want to go to this feast , she didn't want to see anybody now. A decision had to be made tonight which seemed impossible to her. Behind the masquerade of an everyday light-hearted young women she had to wear today, her thoughts had been circling just around Robin and Remus and Robin and Remus. In Remus' arms the conclusion seemed so easy, so logical and clear. But she knew exactly that in the moment she would see her fiance again everything would change. She didn't want to lose one of them. Robin was a part of her life since she had been a child. With Remus everything was so new and thrilling. Sam sighed and turned the rose in her hand Remus had given her when they had parted. "It reminds me of the smell of your hair.." he had whispered and her heartbeat had stopped for a second. Sam put on her long black gloves and fixed the red flower next to her left ear.  
  
  
  



End file.
